The semiconductor industry has experienced rapid growth due to continuous improvements in the integration density of a variety of electronic components (e.g., transistors, diodes, resistors, capacitors, etc.). In an aspect of conventional semiconductor packaging technologies, such as integrated fan-out wafer level packaging (InFO-WLP), a molding layer may be formed around semiconductor dies to protect the semiconductor dies and support the fan-out interconnect structures formed thereon. Redistribution layers (RDLs) including circuit routing layers may be formed over the semiconductor dies and the molding layer, and may be electrically connected to the active devices in the semiconductor dies. Moreover, conductive contacts may be formed over the RDLs in order to provide further electrical connection to electronic devices.
As the demand for miniaturization, higher speed and greater bandwidth, as well as lower power consumption and latency has grown recently, semiconductor packages need to have increasingly greater numbers of conductive contacts formed into smaller areas, and the density of the conductive contacts rises over time. As a result, undesired bridging issues easily occur due to the finer pitch between adjacent conductive contacts and wafer warpage problem. Such issues form an undesired electrical coupling between the conductive contacts leading to electrical short circuits. On the other hand, the semiconductor dies may be integrated as part of a larger system or integrated circuit (e.g., a three-dimensional integrated circuit (3DIC)), which may be formed by stacking and interconnecting semiconductor dies on top of one another. Accordingly, there has grown a need for smaller, more reliable and more creative semiconductor packaging techniques.